grandbattlefandomcom-20200214-history
Claire-R-DWD-1
Claire|R|DWD|1 is a character in the Non-Canon battle FRIEND COMPUTER'S GLORIOUS DEATHMATCH. Profile Description: Claire is slightly short and rather slender; she has long, dark hair that she keeps in a tight braid, and obtained a permit 234-y5-r4 to wear Sparklacquerâ„¢ brand nail polish at all times. She prefers the IR shade over anything available for REDs, but dreams of the day she can get her hands on some Toxicolor for GREENS. Or, rather, get it on her hands. Otherwise, her jumpsuit is fairly standard and she has few outstanding physical features. Personality-wise, Claire tends to be pleasant and accommodating; she makes friends easily and tends to be well-liked by her superiors. You know... Comparatively. She tends to be a bit of a schemer, but in a "what can I do to get myself ahead" way rather than a "how can I shame and kill everyone around me" way. Biography: Claire's time as an IR was about as unremarkable as most drugged-addled IRS' times are; However, once she became a RED and got off the cocktail of psychoactives every IR is pumped full of, things started to deviate from the norm. A combination of Claire's powers and personality got her most things she wanted fairly easily; she aced the entrance exams into the R&D firm and became the first RED since Jerry|R|CHT|3 to qualify past test subject or crate-hauler and into actual research and development. Things like her own apartment or decent sums of credits tended to fall into her lap, and she created a number of extremely useful inventions over the course of her time in the lab; some of them even failed to explode at critical moments! It was actually her meteoric rise through R&D that got her caught; Friend Computer dispatched an IntSec investigator to ensure she wasn't traitor scum after wisely noticing how well she had been doing in such a short time. The investigator caught her muttering nonsense to herself on several occasions and even found her eyes glowing red once. Sure signs of mutant traitorism. Skills: Claire showed a natural affinity for bioengineering as well as pharmacology. She's decent with a pistol and has had some experience with flamethrowers and rocket launchers, but is by no means exceptional. Unregistered Mutation: Claire was (un?)lucky enough to have been decanted with two distinct mutations: Super Luck and Deep Thought. Super Luck, once activated, tends to make things go Claire's way, even improbably. Laser pistols aimed at her jam or backfire, officers can't seem to find the forms they need to reprimand her, a wildly-missed shot at an adversary ricochets off a nearby vendbot and hits the target in the back of the knee... And more subtle things too, of course. Things tend to go right for her for a while after she activates this power; of course, if she uses it wrongly (and sometimes for no apparent reason), it will curse her with terrible luck for some minutes. To activate the power, she has to say several nonsense words and snap twice. Deep Thought allows her to temporarily enter a trancelike state during which she possesses incredible brilliance; the secrets of quantum mechanics or psionics or tactics unfold before her, allowing for amazing insight or lightning calculation. Unfortunately, this can be very taxing on the brain and a failed activation will send her mind spiralling in on itself for some time, focusing on something trivial or ridiculous (like calculating the exact weight of all the Foodlyk in Alpha Complex at the moment or figuring out how to optimize some pointless subroutine on her PDC) or simple shuts down most higher thought, leaving her a babbling moron for a short while. A successful deep thought leaves her eyes glowing red for the duration; an unsuccessful one doesn't always, but presents its own problems. Equipment: Claire's friends in R&D have pulled some strings so that she could take several of her inventions in with her; she has several bottles of pills, the effects of which only she knows (in theory), a few syringes of designer poisons and viruses, a small potted plant, and her friend Jerry|Y's "collapsible flamethrower". She is pretty leery of that one. She also has a standard RED pistol, a PDC, and a fistful of FCCC-P pamphlets on her person. For some reason, her Computer-Approved equipment pack appears to be a Hygiene Officer's tools. Secret Society: Claire is an adherent of the First Church of Christ Computer-Programmer (FCCC-P). She believes fervently that Friend Computer is the manifestation of the divine on Complex; she strives to do his will and uphold his rules, and will do her best to carry out his wishes and that of her deacon. Category:Characters Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:FRIEND COMPUTER'S GLORIOUS DEATHMATCH Characters Category:Humans Category:Gunners